Dear Jeff
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Request for Cena09. Eve writes to Jeff all the time. She just wishes he'd write back. Eve/Jeff.


I got a request from Cena09, wanting me to write a Jeff/Eve fic. For the first time, I had complete writers block. I was going to write a Halloween-based fic, but it came out totally cheesy, so I decided to delete it.  
Then this came into my head.  
Not everyone's going to like it, but I hope Cena09 and most other people do...  
Please read & review :)

**DEAR JEFF  
**

* * *

_**August 28**__**th**__** 2009 **__  
Dear Jeff,  
It's been exactly two hours and twenty-eight minutes since you lost a steel cage match to CM Punk and said you're final goodbye to the WWE fans.  
It's been exactly two hours and sixteen minutes since you gave me a hug and told me you'd see me soon.  
Now I'm sat in my Phoenix hotel room, wondering what the hell I'm going to do without my best friend around on Smackdown.  
You've been an amazing friend to me Jeff, and I hope that one day soon you can come back to the WWE and amaze both myself, and the fans with everything you do.  
Your best friend always,  
Eve Marie Torres X_

* * *

_**August 30**__**th**__** 2009  
**__Dear Jeff,  
There's a couple of things I left out of that last letter that I wish I could have told you.  
Like the fact that I'm gonna miss you more than you could ever imagine.  
Like the fact I've loved you ever since the very first time I met you.  
Yeah, for the first time I'm actually going to admit it. I love you, Jeffrey Nero Hardy. I wish I could've admitted it sooner, but how could I admit it to you if I couldn't admit it to myself?  
I remember all the times we had together.  
The first time we met, and I spilt my soda over you, and spent the rest of the night apologizing for it because I thought you'd hate me for it. I remember how you told me to stop worrying, and gave me a hug.  
I remember last Halloween when I was dressed up as a T.M.N.T and you were The Joker. I remember how we both got way to drunk and ended up kissing, and how afterwards I commented on how soft your lips were, and you joked you were a 'Closet Chapsticker'. I remember how much I laughed that night.  
I remember how upset I was when I found out you were leaving, but I told you I wished you luck whatever you did.  
I remember how much I cried after I wrote that letter to you two days ago, and how I hid in the bathroom afterwards so Maria wouldn't see me.  
I remember how shocked I was with myself about five minutes ago when I put down on paper how much I loved you.  
Your best friend always,  
Eve Marie Torres X_

* * *

_**September 30th**__**th**__** 2009  
**__Dear Jeff,  
It's been exactly a month since I last wrote you that letter.  
No phone calls.  
No emails.  
No letters.  
Not even a text.  
Why are you not replying?  
Your best friend always,  
Eve Marie Torres X_

* * *

_**October 12**__**th**__** 2009  
**__Dear Jeff,  
I honestly believed we were best friends.  
I wanted you to reply to my letters, because I didn't want to let our friendship go.  
Is it my fault?  
Is it because I told you how I really felt?  
If you don't want to stay in touch, it's fine.  
I get it.  
I just thought you were different.  
I was traded to Raw today, so maybe it's time for a fresh start.  
All of those times we had together, did they mean __**anything**__ to you?  
They sure meant something to me.  
I don't even know if we're best friends anymore. How I meant to sign this off?  
From Eve Marie Torres_

* * *

_**October 22**__**nd**__** 2009  
**__Dear Jeff,  
Last chance.  
Eve. _

* * *

_**October 26**__**th**__** 2009  
**__Dear Jeff,  
I'm sick of crying over you.  
I'm sick of waiting for you to reply to my letters.  
I'm sick of being in love with you.  
But it's fine, because I'm over you.  
The Miz asked me out after the show.  
Jack Swagger asked me out after the show.  
Maybe I'll go out with one of them.  
Maybe I'll go out with both of them, just to spite you and show you how much I'm over you.  
Yeah, I'm over you.  
So you can take all your good times, and take all your memories, and_

Eve didn't get the chance to finish her letter, as there was a knock at the door.

"Maria must've forgotten her key again." Eve shook her head at her ditzy best friend.

She wiped away the tears that were coming from her eyes with a tissue.

She got up from the bed, unbolted her door, and opened it up.

She couldn't believe who was staring back at her.

"You never wrote back." Eve said to the man stood in front of her.

The tears began filling her eyes, as she brushed them away with the sleeve of her sweater.

"You never wrote back." She repeated quietly.

"Dear Eve," Jeff began. "I love you." He held her hands in his for a moment, before kissing her lightly on the lips. "How does that sound?"

"Dear Jeff." Eve kissed him again, but pulled away to smile. "Have you been using your chapstick?"

* * *


End file.
